


Hooked On You

by when_we_were_invincible



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Addiction, Cannibalism, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Methamphetamine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, i mean cmon its trevor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_we_were_invincible/pseuds/when_we_were_invincible
Summary: Hayden's usual supplier is out of business so she seeks for another meth supplier in Blaine County and finds none other than Trevor Philips.





	Hooked On You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to do research about meth for this.

Los Santos, the city of Saints. 

That, however, does not speak for every single inhabitant of the city. 

Especially Hayden, a 25-year-old meth head. She first inhaled the drug at the age of 20 and has been on it ever since. Hayden, ironically, is health freak. And for that, she does not look like the usual meth head. She has a couple blisters on her face but she uses makeup to cover them up so you couldn't even tell she was one. 

Hayden travels from LS to Blaine County every two weeks to get a supply of meth. She first met Elwood O'Neil in Paleto Bay three years back, when she was visiting a friend. She had asked him if there was a dealer in town when he told her that he had his own lab that he shared with his brothers. 

He took Hayden to his farm and let her have a sample and from the first inhale she knew this would be her new source. The meth in L.S was nothing compared to what the O'Neils could cook up. 

As the sun was at it's highest, Hayden drove on the Los Santos Freeway, heading to O'Neil's farm. 

"Hayden! How are ya?" Elwoods voice blasted through Hayden's fruit phone. 

"Great, just on my way to the farm."

"'Bout that, we ain't got one no more."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh, a crazy man blew it up, we won't be in business anytime soon, sorry." 

"Wow, well that sucks."

"Guess you have to stick with city meth." 

"Unfortunately so, I just passed the prison, I'm gonna stop at the jack inn for a drink then head back home."

"I'll give you call once we're back."

"Alright." 

Hayden sighed as she threw her phone on the passenger seat.

_City meth. Fuck that._

Hayden pulled her car into the parking lot of the Yellow Jack Inn. A sign that hung on the front read "You are in Pisswasser country". The greatest beer invented. A couple rednecks stood outside, taking drags from their cigarettes.   
Hayden passed by them and entered the inn.

Behind the bar was a middle-aged woman with short red hair, wearing a denim jacket.

"Hey sweetie, what can I get ya?"

"A Pisswasser, please."

"Bottle or glass?"

"Bottle," Hayden said as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"The name is Janet, yours," Janet said as she passed the bottle to Hayden.

"Hayden."

Janet nodded and started to clean the counter.

"So where can I get some crank around here?"

Janet chuckled at Hayden, "This is Blaine County, no need for nicknames. You want some meth do ya?"

Hayden nodded taking a swig of the beer.

"Well, we got two major dealers, the O'Neil brothers, and Trevor Philips. There is also The Lost but they aren't as big as the other two."

"Where can I find Trevor Philips?"

"Well," said Janet,"Only God knows where. He is always running around, but he lives in Sandy Shores. Who knows if he is there right now or not but I would ask around."

"The O'Neils," Janet added,"Are living up in Grapeseed."

"Yeah I know, they aren't in business at the moment."

"Really, why's that?" Janet rested her elbows on the counter.

"Elwood said some crazy guy blew up their lab."

"Oh sweet Jesus, must've been Trevor."

Hayden chugged the rest of her beer, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "The one who sells meth?'

"Yes, ma'am."

_Wow_ , Hayden thought. _Crappy city meth or meth from Blaine County AKA best place to get meth, from a crazy dude._

Crazy dude it is.

"Thanks for the beer, gonna go pay Trevor a visit." Hayden gave Janet a ten, "Keep the change."

Hayden walked back to her car and headed for Sandy Shores.

As Hayden drove over the railroad tracks, she was greeted with the town of Sandy Shores. Trailers, everywhere. As she drove around the small town, she could just tell about every single person had taken meth before. Hayden pulled in front of a barber shop and headed inside.

It was a small barber shop, with three salon chairs. Standing behind a desk next to the entrance was a dark-skinned woman.

"Hello hun, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you knew were Trevor Philips was?"

"Oh him, well let's see, what time is it?"

Hayden pulled out her phone and clicked it on.

"Almost one."

"He's probably at Liquor Ace, it's near the end of town, heading east." She motioned in the direction.

"Okay, thanks." Hayden once more got inside her car, started it up, and headed for the store.

She pulled over next to the store and walked inside. In the middle of the room were stacks of different variety of beer. On the right side, were bottles in refrigerated units. At the back was a long counter with a register. Behind that was two big glass windows, where you could see even more beer.

Hayden walked to the counter and shouted," Hello, is anybody here?"

She heard a noise upstairs and then some footsteps that got louder. Hayden heard the person practically running down the stairs. He rushed in front of the counter.   
"May I help you?"

The man looked like in his early 40s, with black rimmed glasses. He had on a green apron over his clothes and two black rubber gloves.

"Yeah um, do you sell meth? I was told you did?"

"Yes, ma'am. But you can only buy when the boss is here." 

"I am guessing that is Trevor Philips?"

"Yes fucking right sweetcheeks."

Hayden spun around and saw a man standing at the entrance. He looked to be in his late 40s. He was wearing dirty blue jeans, cuffed at the bottom with a dirty white shirt. His hair was short but crazy at the same time, that had begun to recede.   
He walked closer to Hayden, without losing eye contact.

"You want some meth doll?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You don't look like someone who does meth."

"Well, I've been doing it for about five years now."

Trevor squinted his eyes at her. "Well, how come this is the first time I have seen you, huh?"

"I got my meth from the O'Neil brothers."

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Trevor shook his head. "Those fools? Their meth ain't shit."

"Well compared to city meth, it's amazing," Hayden retorted.

"Well of course, if you compare it to that fucking place. You livin' in the city then? Trust me doll, once you have a taste of the finest meth in Blaine County, you will feel like you have struck gold."

"Well let's see about that, shall we?" Hayden smirked at Trevor.

"Chef," Trevor said as he looked at the guy wearing the apron,"Get a taste for our newest customer."

"Yes, Trevor." The guy jogged back from where he came from.

"So," Trevor began looking at Hayden. "You gonna be a regular customer?"

"Most likely," Hayden replied. That's if their meth is better than the O'Neils. Which Hayden doubted because the O'Neils could cook up something serious.

Trevor grunted. "Good."

"I will start coming down twice a month to refill. Do you guys sell any pipes?"

"Uh I think so," Trevor said as he went behind the counter. He knelt down and dug around a bit before coming back up with four crack pipes in his hand. They were relatively small, but all crack pipes were.

"How much for one?"

"Uhh let's say 30 bucks."

"Alright here." Hayden took out her wallet and pulled out a twenty and a ten and handed it to Trevor.

"Thank you, my dear," Trevor said as he tucked the money into his own pocket and handed Hayden the pipe.

She held it in her hand and took out her lighter with the other.

Chef came running back down with a small container of crystals. "Here," he said as he placed it in front of Hayden.

"Thanks," Hayden murmured as she took the crystals and put them in the pipe.

She lit the lighter and placed it under the bowl. As she inhaled she noticed the two men were looking at her. Chef was looking at the meth and Trevor was looking at her. Hayden blew out the smoke, coughing a little bit, before setting down the pipe and lighter.

She nodded,"Oh fuck yeah."

Trevor smiled. "That's what I fucking like to hear," He yelled clapping his hands together.

"How much do you want sweet cheeks?"

"Four grams." 

Chef began to turn around but stopped when Trevor spoke up.

"That's it? I go through that in a day."

"I try to keep my intake low." 

"Yeah, I see that," Trevor muttered.

Hayden rolled her eyes and turned to Chef. "Four grams...please."

Chef looked to Trevor for his approval. Trevor nodded.

Chef took off back upstairs and Hayden pocketed her lighter, still waiting for the pipe to cool down. Trevor rested his elbows on the counter, looking up to Hayden.

"Four grams will cost you 400 bucks."

"You are more expensive than the O'Neil brothers," Hayden commented as she pulled out her wallet.

"Well," Trevor said," The better the product, the higher the price."

"Guess that makes sense." Hayden handed Trevor four 100 dollar bills.

"Thank you," Trevor smiled. He tucked the money into his pocket. "So," Hayden began. "Can I have your number?"

Trevor smirked. "I like girls who are up front."

Hayden rolled her eyes,"That's not what I meant."

Trevor stopped smiling, "Then?"

"So I can let you know when I am headed down to buy some more."

"Oh yeah," Trevor muttered. He searched the dirty counter and tore off a piece of receipt paper that was in the register and proceeded to write down his number.

Chef entered the room with a Ziploc baggie filled with the four grams of crystal meth. "Here ya go." 

"Thank you," Hayden took the bag.

"Here," Trevor handed the paper to Hayden and she tucked it in her pocket.

"I never got your name sweet cheeks."

"Hayden."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Hayden started blushing and tried to hide her face which only made Trevor laugh.

"Chef, get back to work."

"Yes, Trevor." Chef ran back up the stairs.

"Okay, well I have a long drive ahead of me so I should head back to the city. Thanks." Hayden lifted up the bag of meth and gave a small smile. 

Trevor nodded, "Anytime."

Hayden walked out the store and entered her car. She placed the meth inside her duffel bag and headed home, to the city of Saints.


End file.
